With a great development of parcel delivery service business which provides convenience in orders and receipt of goods, there are constant efforts to reduce unnecessary expenses and waste of time during the process to carry goods through a parcel delivery service.
The processes of loading and unloading goods on transportation means are big parts of the whole process of transportation, and so, many transport service agents have made many efforts to improve the processes more effectively.
In the meantime, lots of ideas to improve the process of unloading goods have been proposed. Of the ideas, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0018824 discloses a device which makes a slope between an entrance of a carrying box and an external conveyer to let loads be unloaded naturally along the slope when loads are unloaded.
However, such an unloading device can move the loads just between the entrance of the carrying box and the conveyer but loads located inside the carrying box must be pushed to the entrance of the carrying box with manpower. That is, in order to unload the loads more easily, a method which can move loads out of the carrying box from the inside of the carrying box is required.
The present invention relates to a device for loading and unloading loads which requires less manpower and time than conventional unloading devices. The loading and unloading device forms a slope inside the carrying box so that loads can naturally slide down out of the carrying box along the slope.
As described above, the present invention is to improve the process of loading and unloading the loads, and is proposed to satisfy the technical requirements described above and to provide additional technical elements that those skilled in the art cannot invent easily.